


同归

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 沙里贝尔单刷光呆回去之后遇见奥默里克





	同归

有句话是这么说的，强极无不胜者若不幸苦尝败果，命运便会替他送来最不想要的见证人。

沙里贝尔刚从与光之战士的战斗中脱身，他另寻不引人注意的路回到教皇厅，神态自若地穿过大圣堂，步伐稳重仿佛是凯旋归来。可随着他的步伐深入冰天宫少有人来的区域，他脸上的阴影也越发浓重，等行至通向自己住处的走廊时，从未在人前褪去的优雅格调已经完全被疲惫和倦怠取代，素来神情冷傲的眼睛里露出痛苦的神色。也就是他将手按在门把上那一瞬，感到拐角的楼梯上投来凛然的视线，黑发的白魔法师正负杖站立在倒数第二级台阶上，目光沉静地欣赏着他狼狈的样子。

“下午好，奥默里克阁下。”只迟疑半秒，沙里贝尔便重新展露出笑容，手按在胸前翩翩然向对方问了个好，看起来与寻常无异。

“听说你败了？”奥默里克颔首回礼，慢慢地走下最后的阶梯，靠近沙里贝尔，发现他的额侧密布细小的汗珠。“……是逃回来的神殿骑士们告诉我的。”

沙里贝尔在心里咒骂着这帮战斗时不中用，嚼舌头却来劲的废物，心想哪天非得给他们的那张管不住的嘴上浇一道蜡封不可，表面上却是蛮不在乎的样子，“那位不愧是人们口中的英雄，还挺有几下子的。我就让他们逍遥一阵子吧，抓老鼠可是耐心活儿，急不来的。”

“很严重吗？”奥默里克不理会沙里贝尔的阴阳怪气，走到距他一步之遥处淡淡地问，声音里不像他对别人施以相同的关心时永远存在的温和与慈爱。沙里贝尔的衣服上没有血迹，可对魔法师而言，最可怕的伤害从就不是流于表面的伤痕，他感觉得到沙里贝尔的以太较从前微弱许多，猜他大概是在战斗中用尽了魔法，才显出如此疲态。

“让您失望了，我好得很。”巧妙地掩饰住心里的不耐烦，沙里贝尔仍是微笑着，声音里带着他独有的格调。“您方才是要去哪呢？赶紧忙去吧，可别耽误您的要事。”

“我是来找你的。”奥默里克回答，他看沙里贝尔的样子就好像在怜悯一个从地上将破碎的面具捡起来，又凑合着支离破碎地扣在脸上的人，笑意盈然的外表下伤痕密布，“我想你可能会需要点帮助。”

“这可免了吧？”沙里贝尔轻笑着，像听见什么好笑的事情一样往后仰了仰头，“还是说，您听人讲我败了，特意赶来一睹为快？”

奥默里克抿嘴不答，却听见身后依稀传来脚步声，和隐约人语。走廊可不是什么谈话的好地方，尤其是对他俩而言。

沙里贝尔正摆出洗耳恭听的样子，却只觉手腕一热，猝不及防地被奥默里克扣住，还来不及反应便被下沉的力量一带，将那紧闭的房门打开。然后身体不受控制地被推进去，突如其来的摇晃让大脑的晕眩感加剧，刚刚勉强站定便闻得身后门被反手锁上的咔嗒和淡淡一声，“冒犯了。“

“你是疯了吗？”沙里贝尔努力整理起仪态，嘴里却凶狠地骂道，声音里不见平常的悠然，这位黑魔法师怎么也没料到温和有礼的奥默里克会做出这样的动作。若不是先前的战斗中消耗了太多的力量，他也不至于会被这种温文尔雅的人偷袭成功，他站在那鲜少有拜访者的会客室里，迅速将呼吸调整平顺。

“医疗者在病人不配合的时候采取必要的强制措施是被允许的。”奥默里克语气淡然，说话的声音听起来像潮汐前的螺响，清晰空灵又暗示着什么旁的意图。

“说得好像您当真关心一样，我若是落在那些老鼠手中，第一个欢呼的人不就是您吗？”沙里贝尔又用回了敬语，恢复慢悠悠的轻佻语气，他的轻傲不允许他示弱，尤其是面对奥默里克。他又转换了个调子，勾着嘴角的那抹弧线笑着看过去，“你到底是来干什么的？想看我笑话吗？那你已经看到了，赶紧嘲笑我几句然后去得远远的吧？”

“我没那种爱好。”奥默里克深蓝似海的眸子如潮汐般沉沉压来坚定的目光，方才进屋的时候他见沙里贝尔步子不稳，料想他是真的败得彻底，可他这次前来并不心怀嘲讽。

大约一刻钟前，这位圣职者隔着祈祷室的门听说了沙里贝尔的失败，当他抬眼望着头顶上的哈罗妮雕像想确认什么的时候，发现她俯视的目光里蕴含着豁达与包容。过去那些明争暗斗的纠葛回忆所带来的不适因此减淡，素来避讳的名字进入耳中时仍使他颦眉，却不影响他在心里考虑着初尝败绩的沙里贝尔大概需要些治疗，他相信即使是那个人也是会受伤和痛苦的。

“你究竟想说什么？”沙里贝尔的脸上终于显露出不耐烦，他勉力支撑着从光之战士那回到这里，可没料想还要遭遇另一个对手，奥默里克的样子越是安详静默，他心里被灼热炙烤的痛苦便更剧烈地被反衬出来。

“教皇陛下将冰天宫礼拜室的驻守任务交给了你，以你现在这副样子可没办法完成任务。”沙里贝尔十分清楚任务安排，在这种时候节外生枝卷入额外的战斗太不明智了，奥默里克心想，可那个人就是这么狂妄，他从没被打败过，也从没考虑过这种可能性。

“完不完得成又与你何干呢？”沙里贝尔语调轻傲地问，他的胸膛里传来极为不适的感觉，像是那颗心脏也变得疲惫了，无法将足够的血液输送到全身，导致一种自心口延伸的隐隐的慌乱。他向后退几步，故作随意地坐在会客室的沙发上，将身体的重量交给软绵绵的靠垫，不忘将双腿抬上相邻的桌面，眯起眼睛挑衅地看着伫立在面前的奥默里克。

“当然与我相干。”奥默里克声音肃然，定定地迎着沙里贝尔冰冷的视线回答。“我们俩都是苍穹骑士。”

“哈？什么时候开始您承认咱两是一路人了？”沙里贝尔嗤笑一声，两条腿换了个位置，十指交叉着神情轻慢地问，“难不成是圣骑士的力量改变了您高洁纯粹的本心？”

“我跟你永远不会同归，哪怕我们穿着一样的法袍，站在战场的此侧。”奥默里克语气冷淡，一步一步地走向沙里贝尔，他个子本就较大部分精灵高，只是平眉順目透着温润和气，将居高临下的感觉减淡，可那是对别人而言，看在沙里贝尔的眼里是另一回事。

“我可没请您坐下。”沙里贝尔将脚尖转了个方向，挑衅地朝着奥默里克轻点，心里的烦躁比脸上显露的更多，他本来是打算回来好好休息的，可如果奥默里克偏要生事的话，他也无法不奉陪。

“我也不想跟您促膝，我来只是为了——”奥默里克说着抖抖袖子，反手就要去取什么东西，他背后隐隐泛着白光的是那根造型雅致的银色幻杖。

“你休想！”沙里贝尔立刻识别出对方的动作，反应迅速地从沙发上跃起来，异端审问官的仇敌多得数不清，他永远会为自己保留可做一两次攻击的力量防止不测。

像是没料到沙里贝尔还有力气先发制人，奥默里克几乎没有反抗地被抢了先手。沙里贝尔轻松地便将奥默里克的领子抓在手里，他虽然疲惫却也堪堪能够借着自己的体重将对方压倒在方才自己坐着的沙发上，打磨光亮的指甲尖绽放出一朵火热的焰花，想给奥默里克那双冰冷的眸子来点温度。

随后雪花盛开在火光里，细碎绵密，转瞬间便在赤红的热焰里融化成一团白雾，袅袅地朝上升腾，将火焰的热量席卷而去，只剩些许碎屑洒落施法者长长的睫毛，又因为略微升高的室内温度融化成水珠挂在那道深色的眼帘上。

“只能唤出这种程度的火焰了吗？”奥默里克毫无惧色地问，却不像是在取笑，反而有种与好感无关的同情和悲悯。

沙里贝尔的心被奥默里克冷彻的目光刺痛，那人看向自己的样子就好像是在赦免一个罪人，奥默里克凭什么觉得他有资格这么做，要论哈罗妮更悦纳谁的话必然是蒙福得赐火焰的自己。至少他过去从来都是这么相信的，因为他的火焰魔法过去从未输给过什么人。

可如今情况变了，自千孔百骸传来的隐隐钝痛让他感到无力，从未有过的自我怀疑对他的侵害胜过单纯力量的损耗。哈罗妮不是眷顾着自己的吗？既然如此，又为何要将失败而不是胜利的滋味填进他的心里？

不过，这位永不认输的黑魔法师很快想起眼前这位白魔法师的近况也是一样糟糕，顿时重获力量般勾起一抹轻笑挂在唇边，以格调优雅的声音俯视着奥默里克一字一句地说，“我是败了，可您不也没好到哪里去吗？”

“你说我？”奥默里克声音里透着些不解，语气却仍是沉静平稳的，并没有因自己身位处于劣势而有所慌乱，他从未惧怕过这位名号响亮得让云雾街的小孩闻之止啼的审问官，过去没有，将来也不会。

“呵，别以为我什么都不知道，”沙里贝尔放肆地展现出轻蔑的笑容，视线中多了三分审视，七分嘲弄，嘴唇翕合几下，用的是滑稽戏里常见的花腔，“请问嘴上说着要做我治疗师的人，现在还可以使用治愈魔法吗？”

“不能。”奥默里克摇摇头，语气平静，深海蓝色的眼睛里看不出悲伤，也看不出遗憾，好像那不过是无关紧要的东西，丢了也没必要捡回来。

“所以说，事到如今你跟我有什么差别呢？”沙里贝尔耸了耸肩，手里的咒杖仍指着奥默里克的脸，冷冷地盯着对方以宣判般的调子说，“我的火焰没有助我，而你变成了跟我一样的人……我可看过圣骑士奥默里克卿的战斗，你现在跟我完全一样，只是个杀戮工具而已。”

奥默里克没有回答，沙里贝尔在他的视野里笑得恣意张扬，他的声音放肆得好像他心里真的得意极了，落在奥默里克的耳朵里，却被这位圣职者听出了些许冰冷艰涩。他究竟在嘲笑着谁呢？恐怕连他自己都不清楚吧。

“你我斗了这么久，谁也没弄死谁，倒成了现在这般状况，也不知道谁是赢家，谁是输家？”沙里贝尔终于笑够，垂下头盯着下方正安静看着自己的奥默里克，仔细端详着那张不为所动的脸，半寸之外便是他咒杖悬停的尖端，“大家都说你是个虔信高洁的人，这话骗得过别人可瞒不过我，能够在教皇厅的权利漩涡里游刃有余爬到高位的人哪个当真纯良？你过去几次差点落到我手中，最后关头都得以巧计脱身，论心机和权谋可不比我差到哪里去。”

“我心自有哈罗妮明鉴，”耐心地等到沙里贝尔说完，又静了片刻后，奥默里克才缓缓开口，声音仍不减先前的沉静安然，“乖巧顺服换不来正义的施行，我讨厌暴虐滥权和不择手段，却并不天真，。”

“哈，那你刚才是想怎样呢？不是觉得我不剩什么力量所以趁人之危吗？”沙里贝尔讥诮嘲讽地反问着，他原本束在脑后的头发有一缕散落，垂在额头上，却懒得伸手去整理，由着它在奥默里克的脸前晃动着，“很可惜我不是那么好对付的人呢。”见奥默里克像是回答不出自己的问题，沙里贝尔笑得更加邪肆奔放。他做出思考的样子，片刻后又告诫般地说，“驻守的事情也不劳您操心，哈罗妮会让我的力量恢复如初的，我还有那些可爱的魔法人偶们，它们可比神殿骑士中用得多……啊，别忘了我如今已是圣骑士，我可不会再输第二次。”

“真这样便好。”奥默里克闭了闭眼睛，在心里轻轻摇头，说出来的话却是不带什么情绪的平铺直叙，“可要不是你方才反应过度，早知我要做什么了。”说着，他动了动被压在身下的胳膊，那不是他惯用施法的那只手，眼神中带着些叹息，“没想到你也有这么害怕的时候。”

“啧。”沙里贝尔觉得奥默里克今日真是格外难缠，却也想知道对方本来意图为何，只得表情厌恶地放开抵在那人胸前施压的手，翘着腿看似随意地坐在旁边，将那根方才抵着对方的咒杖拿在手里抚弄，眼睛却对奥默里克的动作没有忘记警惕。

“这是最新研制出来的浓缩型圣灵药，我相信你知道它是做什么用的。”奥默里克的手收回来时掌中握着一瓶药剂，精致的玻璃瓶里面装着剔透的液体，在沙里贝尔的面前摇晃了几下，表情肃穆，声音庄重地说，“治愈靠的不光是魔法，更重要的是心。我虽不能再使用治疗魔法，可我仍拥有我的知识。只要我愿，便可愈人。”

奥默里克说罢将那只精巧的玻璃瓶塞到沙里贝尔的手中，礼貌地行了个告别礼，摆手整整自己被弄皱的衣服，便转身步履从容地朝着门口走去。

“我怎么知道你不是要毒死我？”沙里贝尔作势要将那瓶药朝正伸手开门的奥默里克砸过去。他觉得那玻璃瓶拿在手里冰冷刺骨，他确信对方仍是讨厌自己的，可令他恼火的正是奥默里克那副什么人都想拯救的模样。

“你也可以选择不喝。”虚开的门扉在奥默里克脸上投下半明半暗的光域，这位圣职者一脚踏在光明里，一脚踩在黑暗中，他只是来把这瓶药给沙里贝尔，现在已经给了，他也该离开了。“我把它给你了，我该做的便完成了，剩下的全凭你的心。”

沙里贝尔收回手，轻哼一声不再说话。他看着奥默里克的背影消失在门口，静静地听着门闩扣上的清脆声响，视野在那扇没什么可看的门上停留着，目光却没有聚成焦点，又久久地没有转开。

那瓶可疑的圣灵药被他握在手里，既没有喝下去，也没有扔掉，就这么慢慢地被火焰魔法师掌心的温度浸润。

2018-11-01


End file.
